Cafeteria Craziness!
by inkl0v3
Summary: Takes place in the status quo scene. Basically, a new student goes to East high and gets a big surprise when she tries to eat lunch.


**Cafeteria craziness!**

A/N: Okay, this was inspired by my little sister who remarked, while watching HSM (the status quo scene), that she would be freaked out if she walked into her cafeteria and saw everyone singing and dancing. The idea was so crazy and hilarious that I decided to write it. The only thing I own is the new kid, Erin Walton (who is a girl, in case you're wondering). The rest belongs to Disney. (P.S. I heard that there's going to be a high school musical 3. The insanity never ends.) Enjoy and review!

* * *

I walked down the hallway of East High, heading to lunch. Today was my first day at East, and so far everything seemed to be going fine. I gazed at all the school spirit that seemed to be everywhere and shuddered. Everyone here seemed to be remarkably cheerful and happy. What type of high school was this?

My thoughts disappeared as I got my lunch tray and entered the cafeteria. I glanced around, noticing that I was the only one with a lunch tray.

"Wow…" I sighed, gazing around at the huge, strangely clean red and white cafeteria. It looked like a food court at a mall, instead of the typical jail cell cafeterias that are found in high schools.

I started to head towards a table, but before I sat down I heard music. I put my tray down, glancing around quickly. Where the heck was that drum beat coming from? I looked up, noticing a girl that looked as if she were about to kill someone glaring down at the lower section of the cafeteria.

Then, the weirdest, most unexpected thing in the world happened. Someone started to sing…in the middle of the cafeteria.

"_You can bet there's nothin' but net when I am in __the__ zone and on a roll. But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession, and it's making me lose control." _This one guy that was holding a basketball sang. I waited for people to start laughing at him, but instead _more _people started to sing!

"_Everybody, gather round." _The whole table gestured to the people around them. I was staring, puzzled.

"Well, if Troy can tell his secret then I can tell mine…I bake." He sighed. Everyone at the table gasped, some laughing.

"I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy." He told them.

"_Not another sound!" _the table shushed him in song. I groaned, back to singing!

"Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee." He smiled.

"_No, no, no nooooo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo!" _Everyone at the table jumped up and started to…_dance?! _What the heck's happening?

They shoved the basketball back into the guy's hands and sat him back down at the table. I picked up my tray, hoping to find a saner table to eat at. I had barely taken a step when another girl chimed in the song.

"_Look at me and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare. But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring; It's a secret I need to share." _She belted out, putting down an American history book.

"_Open up, dig way down deep." _All these people at the table crooned.

"Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!" she said, demonstrating some dance moves. I stared at her, which was why I tripped on the stairs and my milk carton fell, splashing open on the ground. I grimaced, going back down to pick it up.

"Is that even legal?" a random guy asked.

"_Not another peep!" _the table sang, wagging their fingers at her as I neared the table to clean up the spilled milk.

"It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework." She admitted. I rolled my eyes, bending down to pick up the carton.

"_No, no, no, nooooo! No, no, no!" _Everyone at the table leapt up, knocking my tray out of my hands. I fell backwards, watching them prance around the table…with their text books. "_Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are, don't mess with the flow no, no…stick to the status quo!"_

By this time, I was seriously freaking out. Then, another guy started to sing.

"_Listen well, I'm ready to tell about a need I cannot deny. Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation, but I'm ready to let it fly."_ This guy hummed, sitting on top of the tables. His friends turned to him.

"_Speak your mind and you'll be heard."_ They sang.

"Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer…then I'm coming clean! I play the cello!" he told them. I turned the other direction, wondering if I could make it into the hallway before the chorus started again.

"A SAW!" I heard a guy (who looked as if he'd fallen one too many times off his skateboard) call out.

"No, dude, it's like a giant violin!" the guy told him. I walked faster, but the whole table burst out singing and dancing before I could make it to the door.

_"No, no, no, noooo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow, no, no…stick to the status quooooo!"_

A group of students blocked the doorway, twirling and harmonizing to the now-familiar chorus. I turned and tried to run away again. Surely SOMEONE would know what was going on!

_"NO, no, no!"_ At this point, every student in the entire cafeteria jumped up and started to dance…very choreographically. It scared the heck out of me. "_Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are, don't mess with the flow, no, no…stick to the status quo!!"_

I was seriously about to scream as I ran around the cafeteria that was swarming with students that were dancing with all their might. I heard an electric guitar playing out of nowhere, but was too busy trying to dodge the movements of the other students.

I looked over and saw the skater guy playing his cello. Where'd he get that? Surely he hadn't been hiding the case in his backpack; cello cases are bigger than me!

Then, people jumped up on tables and started swaying to the music on the tables. It was at this point that I realized that there weren't any teachers in the cafeteria. I glanced around crazily as some of the students pulled me by the arms into the dancing mob of teenagers. Where were the principals when you needed them? I mean, even the cafeteria ladies should be out here handing out detentions!

Suddenly, the music quieted and everyone slowly stopped dancing. I collapsed into a seat, listening to the girl on the upper part of the cafeteria start to sing.

_"This is not what I want, this is not what I planned, and I just gotta say, I do not understand!" _The girl paced back and forth.

"I…agree!" I panted, out of breath.

"_Something is really…" _she continued.

"_Something's not right." _A guy cut in. She stopped him with her hand before continuing.

"…_really wrong!"_

Now, the two started to sing a duet as they watched the commotion all around me.

"_And we gotta get things back to where they belong. We can do it!" _

"Gotta play!" The skater guy pumped his fist into the air while standing on a table.

"_Stick with what you know."_ The crowd sang back.

"_We can do it!" _

"Hip hop hooray!" the dancing girl stood up.

"_She has got to go." _the crowd shook their heads.

By now, I had settled into somewhat a state of shock and just sat back, gazing absent-mindly at the whole cafeteria, enjoying the show.

_"We can do it!"_

_"_Crème Brulee?" Basketball guy offered, producing a bowl of, what I assumed to be, crème brulee out of nowhere.

"_Keep your voice down low!"_ Now, the singing students crouched down, singing softly and gradually getting louder. "_Not another peep-No! Not another word-No! Not another sound-NO!"_

_"_Everybody QUIET!!" the girl on the upper cafeteria bellowed, amazingly stopping the music, singing, and dancing. I really like that girl.

At that moment, two more girls walked in, looking around. One appeared to be as confused as me (plus, she was the only other person besides me who was carrying a lunch tray); definitely a new student like myself.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" The new girl asked softly. Then, the drumbeat started again. Aw man, just when I thought the craziness was over.

"Not me, you." Her friend answered, glancing off in the other direction.

"Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!" she started to freak. I joined her in freaking out because right then everyone burst back into singing and jumped out of their seats, twirling around to the music.

_"Noooooooooo, no, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you want to be cool follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow, oh no…stick to the status quooooooo!__"_ Great. More dancing on the tables. Where _are _the teachers around here?

The girl from the upper cafeteria started to march down the stairs (in beat), glaring at the new girl as if she were going to kill her. The new girl and her friend were trying to pick their way through the loud, whirling crowd. I jumped up, trying to follow them so I could escape the insanity.

"_No, no, no! Stick to the__ stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are, don't mess with the flow, no, no…stick t__o the status, stick to the status, stick to the status quo!__"_

At that moment, the new girl slipped in the milk I had spilt earlier (which none of the dancing students had slipped in, amazingly enough) and flung her tray backwards as she tried to stop from falling. I grimaced, shutting my eyes. I knew what was going to happen before it did.

There was a collective gasp from the student body as the last of the music disappeared, followed by a hysterical scream from the girl behind me who had just gotten smeared with what looked like chili cheese fries. I rushed away, backing up into the crowd as the new girl was dragged away by her friend.

Everyone was staring at the girl who was now covered in lunch, acting as if nothing had happened other than that. I glanced around quickly, but no one was saying anything about the song or the dancing. I saw a teacher rushing over to the screaming girl, and I threw my hands up in the air.

Of course the teacher comes now! Apparently, you could get away with a major food fight in here and no one would notice until seventh period! I turned to a guy standing next to me who was trying to see what was happening with the chili-cheese girl.

"Umm…so that was, weird." I told him.

"Yeah, but it was TOTALLY AWESOME! I mean, that girl just nailed Sharpay with her lunch!" he laughed, elbowing one of his friends.

"No, I meant with the music and all that dancing…and…" I trailed off as he gave me a blank stare. "Oh, never mind!" I rolled my eyes, turning back around.

* * *

"No, no, no…stick to the status quo…something, something, something, stick to the stuff you know!" I hummed to myself as I walked in the front door. That song had been stuck in my head for the past two and a half hours.

"Hey honey, how was your first day at school?" my mom asked. I dropped my backpack.

"Ummm…" I glanced at her, "Very…_interesting." _I smiled. Something told me that this was going to be a very different school year.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that no one was eating lunch in the cafeteria? And that the whole entire cafeteria was spotless except for the milk that Gabriella slipped on (and no one else…)? Oh well, this was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Trust me, I have more stories coming…it's just taking me a long time to write them. In the mean time you can Review! Yea for reviewing!


End file.
